


Потерянный

by smokeymoon, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: миди G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabins, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Returning Home, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Если миссия была легкой, Стива можно было не ждать в гости, а после особо суровых передряг у Баки на несколько месяцев появлялся сосед по дому, если конечно недремлющее зло позволяло ему устроить себе отпуск.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: миди G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611307
Kudos: 74





	Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh sweet lover, I got lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530005) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



> Пост!ЗС.

Стив появляется на пороге скромной хижины Баки, затерявшейся где-то в глухих канадских лесах, всего через неделю после того, как по радио объявили о нападении пришельцев и о том, что доблестные Мстители одним махом дали им отпор. У Баки есть специальный телефон на случай, если потребуется его помощь, но в этот раз ничего не нарушает его уединения – вокруг лишь укрытые снегом сосны и тихое потрескивание поленьев в камине. 

Баки и сам всего пару дней назад вернулся – надо было пополнить запасы продуктов. И хоть Стив приезжал довольно часто, Баки сейчас не ожидал увидеть перед собой лучшего друга. По радио сказали, что вторжение не было особо масштабным и что Мстители быстро с ним справились. Баки как никто другой знал, насколько профессионально умеют врать журналисты, но он уже даже привык по их репортажам предсказывать появления Стива. Если миссия была легкой, его можно было не ждать в гости, а после особо суровых передряг у Баки на несколько месяцев появлялся сосед по дому, если конечно недремлющее зло позволяло ему устроить себе отпуск.

Но вот он здесь, стоит на потрепанном придверном коврике с большой сумкой у ног и выражением бесконечной усталости на лице, по которому можно судить о том, что миссия была вовсе не так проста, как говорили.

– Надо же, кого я вижу! – сухо шутит Баки, обнимая ладонями кружку. – Как это тебя занесло в нашу глушь?

Взгляд Стива тускнеет. Баки замечает в нем вспышку паники и тянет Стива внутрь, пока тот чего доброго не надумал развернуться и уйти обратно в белый мрак леса. Стив запирает дверь и только после этого опускает на пол сумку, судя по величине и весу которой, он намеревается остаться здесь надолго. Круглый чехол со щитом за спиной только подтверждает это предположение. Он снимает щит и прислоняет его к стене крошечного коридора, ведущего к ванне и комнате для гостей. 

С чердака по узкой лестнице спускается Нанук, вглядывается в Стива своими разноцветными глазами, а потом бросается к нему с бешеным восторгом, на который способны только собаки, и, встав на задние лапы, пытается облизать ему лицо. Такого натиска не выдерживает даже мощное тело Стива – он теряет равновесие.

– Нанук, – коротко одергивает пса Баки, и тот послушно садится к ногам Стива и пытается быть хорошим, хотя виляющий хвост выдает его с головой. 

Стив улыбается и гладит собаку между лохматыми ушами.

– До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты назвал его в честь пса из фильма*.

– Ой, отвали! Это хорошее кино, и тебе оно тоже нравится, между прочим. Будешь опять спорить – пойдешь морозить свою героическую задницу на улицу. Я тут ужинать собирался, ты голодный?

Стив поднимает на него потеплевший взгляд:

– Голодный. Помощь нужна?

– Я мясо потушил, – Баки подталкивает его локтем в сторону комнаты и добавляет с кривой ухмылкой: – А помощь мне была нужна пару часов назад, ты немножко опоздал.

Пока Баки занят на кухне, Стив тащит свою туго набитую сумку в свободную комнату, которую уже можно смело называть его: на комоде стопками лежат пыльные альбомы, краски, книги и старые блокноты. Стив переодевается в домашнюю одежду и тщательно проверяет комнату на предмет безопасности, хотя знает наверняка, что Баки делает это каждый день по старой привычке, подчиняясь вбитым в подкорку протоколам. 

Баки кладет на тарелку несколько толстых кусков свежего хлеба, раскладывает по мискам тушеную говядину, достает две бутылки воды. А потом еще решает сделать салат из овощей, которые есть в холодильнике, – Стив любит, чтобы на ужин был салат, поэтому лучше потратить немного времени на его приготовление, чем потом слушать нытье. Баки ставит все это на поднос и, оборачиваясь, видит Стива, прислонившегося к косяку двери, ведущей из кухни в гостиную, где есть небольшая обеденная зона. Стив стоит скрестив на груди руки и смотрит на Баки. 

– Весь проход бицепсами загородил. Подвинься хоть, раз уж бросил меня тут одного кашеварить.

– А я предлагал помочь, – возражает Стив и подхватывает поднос с едой. – И вообще я в гостях. А ты – паршивый хозяин. 

Баки усмехается и идет следом, грудь заполняет приятное чувство удовлетворения от того, что Стив жив-здоров и находится рядом. Конечно, он прекрасно может сам о себе позаботиться, но черт побери, увидеть его – это всегда такой приятный бонус. 

– Ты не гость, ты зануда!

Они едят молча. Тишину нарушает лишь завывание ветра за окном, да стук сосновых веток в стекло. Иногда Нанук вылезает из своего укрытия под столом, чтобы выглянуть в окно, и тогда комната наполняется звяканьем его ошейника.

Стив жует и время от времени мычит от удовольствия, и Баки очень радует этот звук. Баки тянется за очередным куском хлеба, а Стив в этот момент отодвигает свой стул, не спрашивая, подхватывает со стола их миски и исчезает в крошечной кухне, вскоре возвращаясь с добавкой.

Баки наблюдает, как Стив кусочком хлеба собирает остатки рагу, и, откидываясь на стуле, решает, что сейчас самое время задать главный вопрос:

– Заскучал на службе у Мстителей? – И тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Стив отводит глаза, как делает всякий раз, когда не хочет о чем-то говорить, уголки его губ опускаются. Он берет салфетку и вытирает рот.

– Я устал, Бак. Кажется, мне надо отдохнуть.

Времени всего шесть часов, но Баки сидит близко и видит темные круги у Стива под глазами и его опущенные с самого приезда плечи.

– Конечно, дружище, – говорит он, и Стив встает. – Если хочешь в душ, ты знаешь, где тут что. Стив автоматически кивает и протягивает руку, чтобы взять миску, но Баки кладет ладонь ему на предплечье, останавливая. – Иди.

В ответ Стив вздыхает, и Баки сжимает его руку.

– Стив, – говорит он, и тот поднимает глаза. – Я ужасно рад, что ты приехал. 

Стив слабо улыбается в ответ и исчезает в коридоре, собака бежит следом. Баки смотрит им вслед и принимается убирать со стола.

* * *

Через несколько дней Баки наблюдает из окна, как Стив и Нанук возятся в снегу. У него чешутся руки взять телефон и набрать номер с именем «Мститель» – это Сэм. Но Баки этого не делает, а продолжает смотреть, как Стив бросает большую палку Нануку, а тот, радостно скачет за ней по сугробам, тащит обратно Стиву и нетерпеливо машет хвостом, дожидаясь, пока ее снова бросят.

Стив вроде бы выглядит нормально, но язык его тела говорит об обратном. Временами он настолько погружается в себя, что уверенность Баки в том, что ему сейчас нужна поддержка, только крепнет. 

Стив очень много спит. Он практически каждый день пропускает завтрак и отправляется спать сразу после ужина. Нанук всегда уходит с ним, будто заботливая сиделка. 

Иногда Баки ловит себя на мысли, что люди так себя ведут, когда у них обнаруживается неизлечимая болезнь в конечной стадии, но потом вспоминает про сыворотку и успокаивается. К тому же Стив ест с таким аппетитом, будто несколько месяцев голодал. Он разработал себе режим тренировок: они с Нануком постоянно бегают и совершают небольшие вылазки, учитывая погоду и местный ландшафт.

А еще Стив все меньше внимания обращает на одежду, и Баки все чаще находит его дома в разной степени обнаженности. Стив может сидеть на диване в гостиной в одних трусах или в подштанниках, потому что слишком увлечен рисованием и ему не до штанов и футболок. Стив перестает бриться и стричься – с бородой и длинными волосами он выглядит непривычно. Когда Баки пытается вскользь об этом намекнуть, Стив только беспомощно улыбается и как ни в чем не бывало возвращается к своим делам.

Стив только чуть укорачивает бороду и моется, когда собирается в ближайший городок за провизией. Он настаивает на том, чтобы ехать вместо Баки, словно пытается отплатить за гостеприимство. А Баки не хочет спорить, потому что знает это упрямое и решительное выражение его лица. К тому же, возможно, Стиву нужно побыть среди других людей.

Когда Стив уезжает в город и компанию Баки составляют только пес да вьюга за окном, в голове крутится мысль: «Неужели он собрался на пенсию?»

* * *

Однажды Баки смотрит на то, как Стив, сидя у камина и зарывшись лицом в мягкую шерсть на шее Нанука, что-то тихо говорит, а пес, будто слушает, подняв уши и склонив к нему голову… и понимает.

Позже, когда Стив уходит в ванную, Баки гладит пса и, глядя ему в глаза, спрашивает:

– Что же он тебе сказал?

Нанук только смотрит в ответ, высунув язык, горячо дышит Баки в лицо, а потом лижет ему щеку. Понятный ответ, который, конечно же, значит – спроси его сам.

* * *

Когда Баки отправляется на обход своих ловушек в лесу, Стив не идет с ним, а Баки не зовет, потому что Стив кажется весьма довольным возможностью остаться в хижине одному и порисовать всласть.

Когда вымотанный Баки возвращается домой, на улице уже темно. Стив растянулся на диване со старкпадом в руке. 

– Ты поздно. Ужин давно остыл, – весело говорит Стив, не отрываясь от светящегося экрана, и Баки, проходя мимо него в свою комнату, легонько сжимает его ступню. И совершенно не важно, что на Стиве его любимые шерстяные носки с гризли и одна из его потрепанных толстовок. 

После того, как они вместе ужинают и почти остывшее жаркое кажется Баки самым вкусным блюдом на земле, он направляется к лестнице, ведущей на чердак, где он спит. Стив идет за ним – на спину Баки ложится большая теплая ладонь. 

– Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился с лестницы, – говорит он. – У тебя был тяжелый день.

– Даже говорить не хочу, насколько день был тяжелый, – признает Баки, позволяя себя поддерживать.

– Как там Нанук?

– Нанук – чертова собака, он для этого создан.

Стив смеется и ласково сжимает плечо Баки. 

– Значит, пора в постель. Ты стареешь. Утром будешь в норме.

Ладонь скользит с плеча Баки к середине спины, такая теплая и широкая, будто Стив хочет этим касанием обнять всего Баки, и задерживается на пояснице. Он подводит его к кровати, и Баки хочет продолжить разговор, и чтобы Стив не убирал руку. 

Но ладонь исчезает, зато дыхание Стива легонько щекочет Баки шею. Он отчетливо слышит, как Стив тяжело сглатывает, и застывает, не зная, чего ждать дальше.

– Спокойной ночи, Бак, – очень тихо, почти шепотом говорит Стив, а Баки так и стоит без движения возле своей кровати, слишком удивленный и растерянный, даже после того, как Стив выходит и спускается вниз, откуда почти сразу слышится звук закрывающейся двери в его комнату.

И Баки уже не уверен, что приезд Стива так просто объясняется усталостью или депрессией. Баки лежит без сна, смотрит на игру теней на стене и все никак не найдет удобное положение – как бы ни ворочался, все равно возвращается на спину. 

Стив не приезжает без причины. Так почему же он до сих пор о ней не рассказал?

Стив никогда не умел да и не любил хитрить, никогда не вел себя с ним так, как сегодня, никогда так не прикасался и никогда не скрывал причин своего приезда, и уж точно не отговаривался тем, что устал. Сейчас же он, казалось, просто переехал к Баки и устроил свою жизнь вокруг него вместо того, чтобы по старому обыкновению приехать, ненадолго забыть о существовании Капитана, а потом снова отправиться спасать мир. В этот раз мир тоже звал его на помощь – даже дважды – но оба раза ему пришлось выкручиваться без Стива.

Баки вспоминает ощущение ладони Стива на спине и то, что он почти все время ходит без футболки. Он все время рядом, но никогда не подходит слишком близко, не вторгается в личное пространство, хотя это непросто в условиях тесной хижины. Все это откликается в памяти чем-то смутно знакомым, жаль, что Баки помнит прошлое лишь урывками.

Может, Стив до сих пор не спит и читает под лампой. А может, тоже ворочается в кровати без сна, глядя в темноту. Может, думает о нем.

Баки вдруг становится слишком жарко и он откидывает одеяло. На пару минут становится легче, но на самом деле он хочет не этого. Тогда Баки вздыхает и сдается, закрывая глаза. Рука скользит вниз и забирается в пижамные штаны. Он чувствует вину за несколько первых движений, но следующие приносят такое восхитительное облегчение, что он забывает обо всем на свете.

* * *

Стив в обнимку с Нануком сидит у камина и набрасывает что-то в блокноте.

Так как Баки не совсем отрезан от цивилизации, у него есть старкофон, который его просили всегда держать при себе, и по идее он должен служить чем-то вроде трекера. Баки делает снимок. В телефоне их много, и Баки часто их пересматривает. Есть несколько фотографий хижины и собаки, но он только сейчас понимает, что в основном на снимках Стив. 

Стив оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Баки убирает телефон в карман, и смотрит своими невозможными синими глазами, в которых так легко потеряться.

– Привет, старик, – как можно небрежней говорит Баки и присаживается рядом со сладкой парочкой. Внимательно разглядывает Стива и продолжает: – Мне придется скупить всю красную шотландку в городе.

– Зачем это? – удивленно поднимает брови Стив. 

Баки дергает его за полу фланелевой рубашки, которая едва не трещит по швам на мощной груди. 

– Потому что ты решил растянуть всю мою одежду.

Стив оглядывает себя и пожимает плечами:

– Мне в ней удобно.

Баки кивает – как тут спорить?

– Хорошо смотрится, – говорит он.

Стив улыбается и вытягивает ноги, в этот раз на нем шерстяные носки с пандами. Баки сдерживает смешок и удивляется, как Стив ухитряется выбирать его самые любимые вещи. 

Баки выдерживает паузу, а потом все же задает вопрос:

– Так что же привело тебя сюда на этот раз?

Стив сжимает губы и складывает руки в замок.

– В смысле, – продолжает Баки, чтобы Стив не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, – я очень рад, что ты здесь, приятель. Ты можешь приезжать, когда захочешь, когда тебе надо послать весь мир к чертям. Я просто не пойму, у тебя все нормально или нет? Я же не совсем идиот и вижу, что случилось что-то необычное, иначе ты бы ко мне не переехал. Давай, выкладывай уже.

Стив нервно прикусывает губу и явно колеблется, а потом выдыхает, будто готов сдаться, и теперь уже Баки начинает нервничать.

– Во время последней миссии мы эвакуировали один район в Китае, там были дети, которых разлучили с родителями. Они не говорили по-английски, но я пытался им помочь. Такое отчаяние на детских лицах трудно забыть…

Баки напрягается, ожидая услышать что-то наверняка трагичное, только вот Стив не выглядит грустным, он скорей полон решимости. Баки теряется в догадках.

– Я сделал все, что мог, и мы нашли их родителей – их переправили в безопасное место раньше, и они лихорадочно искали детей среди спасенных...

– Ну слава богу, – выдыхает Баки, расслабляя плечи. Нанук поднимает голову и смотрит на него, а потом снова устраивается у Стива на бедре.

Стив кивает, гладит пса и смотрит, как огонь лижет поленья в камине. Баки замирает, а потом хмурится и с любопытством смотрит на Стива:

– Погоди-ка. Я настроился на душещипательную историю, а тут счастливый конец. В чем подвох?

Стив зажмуривается.

– Я все думал про них. Эти люди ведь все потеряли, от их домов ничего не осталось, они были такие грязные и жалкие... Но в ту секунду, когда они друг друга нашли, в их глазах было столько счастья. Они оказались дома.

Чувствуя, что что-то упускает, Баки кладет руку Стиву на плечо, мягко его сжимая:

– Ты еще можешь где-то устроиться, Стив, даже если пока не нашел свой дом. Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, Стив поднимает руку к собственному плечу, берёт Баки за ладонь и переворачивает ее.

– Я вернулся домой. 

Баки смотрит, как пальцы скользят по тонкой коже его запястья, по линиями на ладони, и резко вдыхает, когда до него вдруг доходит смысл сказанных слов. 

– Ты мой дом, Бак. Всегда им был.

– И всегда буду, – отвечает он без промедления и с полной уверенностью, потому что это правда. Стив так на него смотрит, будто не может поверить тому, что услышал, хотя они близки сейчас, как никогда. Баки придвигается ближе и целует Стива в висок, а потом прислоняется лбом к его лбу. Так просто, со Стивом все всегда было легко. – Мой дом вечно убегает спасать мир и возвращается, когда нужно спасти его самого, – шепчет Баки в пространство между ними, будто это большой секрет, и проводит носом по щеке Стива. – И я у него есть всегда, когда ему нужен. 

Стив отстраняется и осторожно кладет ладонь на скулу Баки. Смотрит так, будто никак не может насмотреться. Это так глупо, мило и нежно, что Баки не выдерживает: пальцами касается жесткой бороды, которая давно просит стрижки, и крепко целует Стива в губы.

Это даже не поцелуй, а острая необходимость стать еще ближе, резкий рывок навстречу. Стив теряется всего на долю секунды и целует в ответ, снова и снова. Они забывают дышать. Время замирает. Рука Стива скользит по щеке Баки и ложится ему на затылок – и нет ничего естественней этого движения. Их губы размыкаются практически одновременно.

Когда их языки соприкасаются, у Баки в груди будто взрывается фейерверк, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу Стива, чтобы дать ему почувствовать это восхитительное ощущение. Бороды трутся друг об друга, и Баки никогда бы не подумал, что ему это настолько понравится. 

Нанук наконец-то сползает с коленей Стива, лягнув его напоследок в наказание за проявленное невнимание. Баки чувствует, как Стив смеется ему в губы и рассеянно гладит собаку. Баки давно считает, что его пес слишком избалован, и отказывается делить с ним Стива, но все же тоже тянется рукой к густой шерсти. 

Они медленно разрывают поцелуй. Стив смотрит на Баки и с облегчением улыбается. Понимание того, что они теперь больше, чем друзья, ошарашивает обоих. 

Баки думает о том, что люди ждут от Стива слишком многого. Да, желание поступать правильно и оберегать человечество у него в крови. Но и Стив иногда доходит до предела. В такие моменты ему нужно почувствовать, что в этом нет ничего плохого, и тогда он появляется у Баки на пороге.

Им еще предстоит решить, как вести себя на публике, если они будут выходить вместе, но пока они одни, Стиву, похоже, нужно, чтобы Баки видел в нем прежнего бруклинского мальчишку, а не супергероя, не великого патриота или пример для подражания. Все это должно остаться за порогом хижины.

Конечно, Стиву было сложно сбросить эту тяжкую ношу со своих широких плеч, и Баки теперь не знает, как понять, что Стив готов вернуться к своей обычной супергеройской жизни. Впрочем, у него самого та же проблема. Чтобы понять, к чему он готов, Баки время от времени на пробу присоединяется к их миссиям. По крайней мере, этому им предстоит научиться вместе.

Второй поцелуй не похож на первый. Теперь, когда в голову полезли мысли, прибавилось неуверенности и страха. Баки думает, что если снова потеряет Стива, то единственным выходом, который ему останется, будет отправиться следом. Но после секундного колебания Стив прижимает его крепче, целует глубже, прогоняя все тревоги и сомнения. Упрямый и безрассудный сопляк.

Баки лишь усмехается и, следуя его примеру, прижимается в ответ, потому что он так делает всегда – всегда идет за Стивом. Потому что они всегда вместе. 

До самого конца.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Пропащие ребята» — американский художественный фильм 1987 года, сочетающий в себе элементы комедии и фильма ужасов. [Википедия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B0)


End file.
